


I've Decided To Become A Dark Wizard

by 07araremoment07



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, F/M, Fluff, Multi, but definitely Luna Lovegood/Draco Malfoy & Luna Lovegood/Tom Riddle, probably Luna Lovegood/Tom Riddle/Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28308381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/07araremoment07/pseuds/07araremoment07
Summary: All Tom Marvolo Riddle ever wanted was to be feared and rule the world. However, it seems that no matter what he does he can't seem to get the hang of this "being a dark wizard" thing down. To add to his predicament, he has an apprentice he's sure he never agreed to take on and a loon that somehow knows too much about him to deal with.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood & Tom Riddle & Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood/Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. A No Good, Very Bad Escape

Three figures, shrouded in darkness, look down at the city below them. It’s a large drop from the roof they’re currently on; it would be foolish of them to leave the premise from way up here. The exit on the ground floor is ideal but currently unavailable. Seeing as there are aurors frantically looking for them within the building, the only way for them to escape capture would be to go up…and off of the building.

One of the figures, a strikingly handsome male with dark hair and eyes turns to the only other male of the group. “What’s our exit strategy, Draco?”

The one being addressed, a beautiful boy with platinum-blond hair and ice-blue eyes responds instantly. “Our what?”

“Merlin, we’re all going to die.”

The sole female of the group is amused by the dark-haired male’s theatrics, “don’t be so dramatic Thomas” she says. “Bertha and her friends are going to be here to help us, remember?”

Thomas turns to the girl and meets her silvery-blue eyes with bewilderment. “Who?”

Before Thomas could get his answer, Draco rushes past him and drags the fair-haired girl away. “Oh, thank Merlin! Let’s go Luna.”

“Wait! Who the hell is Bertha? and stop calling me Thomas; it’s Tom.”

“The thestral that Draco and I met at Hogwarts! I’ve told you this before, Thomas.” Luna replies exasperatedly while ignoring not-Thomas’ demand to be called Tom.

“You mean to tell me that we’re relying on one of your imag-” before the dark-haired boy could continue his rant, he’s cut himself off by running into an invisible figure and crumpling right next to it.

“He can’t see them yet, Luna.” Draco rolls his eyes as he says this.

“You know, Thomas, for someone who’s trying to become The Greatest Dark Wizard of all Time you’re surprisingly quite innocent.”I


	2. The Audacity

The day is already horrid, and it hasn’t even begun. All Tom wanted was some time to concoct a new plan to become the greatest dark wizard of all time—he should be in the archives exploring more of the dark magic texts to draw inspiration from, dammit! Yet here he is, hiding in his office just to avoid every journalist that managed to get into the ministry in order to obtain a statement from him.

As if things couldn’t get any more dreadful, in comes Luna Lovegood. She prances into his office like she hasn’t any idea how to read because she clearly ignored the DO NOT DISTURB sign that he placed on his door. 

Well, she either doesn’t know how to read or Draco just let her in and ignored the specific instruction of not letting ANYONE in to see him. What’s the point of being his apprentice if you can’t follow basic instructions? The audacity of these two never ceases to amaze him, truly.

A light voice cuts off his brooding thoughts “did you break the curse on the Opal Necklace, Thomas?”

Still irritable from avoiding journalists, Tom was quick to bark out “I told you not to call me that, Lovegood.”

However, Luna was not deterred and simply waited for Tom to confess. Silvery-blue eyes sparkling in that ‘know-it-all’ way that the dark-haired boy associates with Luna because she always seems to know whatever it is that he doesn’t want people to know.

He gives in, but he’ll never admit that. This is just to get her off his back, of course. “So what if I did?”

“That’s awfully nice of you Thomas.” She replies as she walks towards where he is sitting at his desk.

“I was not being nice. The damn thing wouldn’t stop causing a commotion, so I put an end to it.” Which was true; the cursed item was causing enough trouble that it managed to interrupt a bit of his sleep time. In Tom’s eyes, that was unacceptable. He’s much too busy to lose any of the sleep time he has. So, he dealt with it. Simple. Why everyone has to make such a big deal of him breaking a curse, he’ll never know.

“All the same, it was still nice of you” Luna then leans in to give him a kiss on the cheek.

When did she get so close? How was he unable to notice the proximity? Unacceptable. This incident will only ruin the reputation he’s building to become the greatest dark wizard of all time.

Flustered from the girl’s affection, Tom indecorously lets out “do not presume that I am doing this for the benefit of others, Lovegood! I am beholden to no one!”

However, Luna Lovegood is already out the door before the words reach her.

Moments later, Tom notices someone watching him in his peripheral. It’s Draco; his apprentice that apparently doesn’t know how to follow basic instructions.

“And what are you looking at?”

Without missing a beat, the boy answers Tom. “That stupid look on your face you make whenever Luna gives you a kiss.”

“Get out of my office, you brat.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired from a prompt I saw on Tumblr. I will be adding to this fic whenever I feel like it.
> 
> Here's a link to my Tumblr page (it's mainly Luna/Draco and Luna/Tom): https://araremoment.tumblr.com/


End file.
